


Bond Mate

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is bitten by a wesen creature, Rosalee can stop the poison, but only the mate bond can destroy the poison. Renard's relationship with Nick has been rather shaky since the unfortunate Adalind-Curse-Juliette-Cat Scratch thing. The link between Sean and his Grimm is strong, and has been growing stronger despite the Captain's attempts to fight it, but their personal relationship is difficult. If Sean completes the bond, will he destroy any chance he may have had with Nick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snakebite

The thing they were hunting was fast. Damn fast. Sean Renard was possibly faster, as was his Grimm, and Nick had picked up the trail first.

Renard was getting worried. With Nick surging off after the unknown, and maybe murderous, wesen, Renard was trying to keep in touch with Nick while hanging back enough for Hank and Wu to catch up.

He was keeping to the trail that Nick and their fleeing suspect had taken, aware that the critical point where he would have to chance that he was Nick’s only back up and leave Hank and Wu to follow as best they could, when he heard it. The single choked cry of pain.

Nick’s voice.

He ran then. Faster than any human was capable of, unconcerned that maybe Hank or Wu would see him, because his Nick was in trouble.

“Sean.” He threw a small curse at whatever deity was supposed to look after his well being, those great grey eyes were looking at him, huge, luminous and utterly terrified, too large in that beautiful young face. It barely registered that the younger man had called him by his first name. Something that Nick very rarely did. As Renard drew closer, Nick held out his right arm.

“It bit me.”

Renard could see two large puncture wounds in the fleshy part of the forearm. Like the bite of a snake. Like no snake slithering around in Portland’s forests.  
The young Grimm swayed and Renard caught him close to his chest.

“Nick, listen to me, we have to get you to Rosalee and Monroe.” Renard resisted the urge to attempt treating the wesen bite like a snake’s bite. Nick nodded sleepily, just leaning up against Renard.

Renard leaned in to scoop him up, bridal style, the wounded arm resting in his lap. Nick was no lightweight, but Renard’s strength came from the zauberbiest within, so he barely staggered as he settled Nick in his arms.

Nick laid his head against his captain’s shoulder, despite the pain and the increasing feeling of numbness that spread up his arm, he huffed a little to himself, probably the only time he was ever going to feel Sean’s arms around him.

While he and Juliette had been together, it was easy to ignore his attraction to his handsome, charismatic Captain.

Renard started to carry Nick back to the vehicles, almost losing it when he realized that Nick had gone limp and was unconscious. He picked up his speed, Hank and Wu had to know that he wasn’t exactly human by now, and this was Nick’s life.

He reached the two Yukons slightly out of breath, Nick still unconscious, and Renard placed him gently in the front seat of Wu’s transport. He tilted the seat back, so Nick was cradled rather than slumped against the seat belt. Renard climbed into the driver’s seat having to shoot it back Wu being somewhat shorter than the Captain. Reaching for his radio he at last made contact with his men.

“Hank…”

There was a crackle of static and then Hank’s voice “Sir, where are you?”

“Hank, get back to the vehicles, Nick’s been bitten.” He glanced across at his young Grimm, “it’s bad, I need to get him to Rosalee.”

“We’ll be right behind you.” Not for the first time, the police captain in Renard thanked his luck that his most experienced detective was a strong level-headed man with a boundless capacity for empathy.

Renard started the car, and began to reverse, “hang on,” he muttered to Nick, giving in to the craving to tenderly caress the unconscious man’s cheek.

::grimm::

The drive to the Spice and Tea Shop was relatively short, but Nick’s increasing discomfort did nothing to calm Renard’s fears. The younger man didn’t regain consciousness, but he started to exhibit all the symptoms of difficulty in breathing and he shifted restlessly, clearly in pain.

A quick glance told Renard that the bite site was swollen and discoloured. The Captain swore under his breath, and drove faster.

Renard’s previous visits to Rosalee’s shop had been somewhat furtive. This time he didn’t care if he was advertising, he pulled up hard right outside, forced himself to move quickly, but with care, tenderly scooping Nick up in his arms again. Nick’s head resting heavily against Sean’s collarbone, he could feel the warmth of the young Grimm’s cheek through the very expensive material of the Captain’s shirt. Renard closed his eyes, he had dreamed of this, he wanted Nick to be his, just under less alarming circumstances.

Swiftly he carried Nick inside.

“NICK.” Rosalee shot around the counter, moving towards them. She pointed to the loveseat where Renard set down his burden with infinite care.

“MONROE.” Rosalee was already checking Nick over, the blutbad arrived to Rosalee’s call, and Renard took a step back, feeling strangely unsteady. He was sure he had never had a looser grip on his shields.

He composed himself, Nick needed his Captain to be all that. Calm and in control.

“Do you know what bit him?” It took a second for Renard to recognize that Rosalee was speaking to him.

He looked down, she was cradling Nick’s bitten arm in her hands so carefully, he looked at the swelling, “I... er… No.”

 _Koenigschlange_ whispered in the fringes of his mind then. 

Renard was a practical man. He knew that as a regnant there was a very good chance of a psychic link with a Grimm. When he had first met Nick, there was a powerful tug of attraction, but Nick was young, under his command and seemed only interested in women.

As time went on Renard ruthlessly squashed his attraction to Nick, accepted Marie Kessler’s bargain (which had nearly destroyed his working relationship with Nick and surely put all chance of a deeper more personal relationship forever out of reach), and watched Nick grow as dedicated detective, in love with his girlfriend.

Then Adalind and Adalind’s curse, and everything that had happened with Juliette, so Sean Renard was pretty sure that if Nick Burkhardt thought anything about his half-Zauberbiest regnant commanding officer on anything like a personal level, it was with disgust.

So for the psychic bond to open itself at this time was both distressing and annoying. But if it would help Nick.

“Koenigschlange.” 

Sean didn’t need to see Rosalee’s expression to know that it was bad. He knew it was bad. The Koenigschlange was powerful, an ancient and cruel species…

“… I have something to hold the poison at bay. To bind it, but he will get worse every day it remains in his body.” Rosalee paused, really seeing the haunted man in front of her for the first time, “the psychic bond can destroy it.”

Sean shook his head, his mind numb to what that meant.

She was standing in front of him, her hands laid so gently on his, those searching eyes looking into his. “You have to complete the bond to save Nick.”

He knew if Nick was conscious he would reject the idea. The bite, marking him as Sean’s, the sex… Nick would have to agree to sex with his Captain. But this was Nick’s life. If Sean didn’t act, Nick would die.

He couldn’t lose him, he could deal with Nick in the world, hating Sean Renard, but he couldn’t deal with the loss of Nick.

Nick had to be alive.

Slowly he nodded.

“Not here though,” there was a compassion in her eyes, as though she realized what this could be costing him personally, and Renard pulled back slightly. He was so used to covering his position, never revealing anything of himself that it was instinctual to cover, but Rosalee’s soft smile, and the hint of sorrow in her eyes for him told Renard everything that he needed to know. The Fuchsbau had read the depth of his emotions, but she would protect him and his feelings.

He felt the shame of his shield’s weakness, but grateful that this young woman would not attempt to exploit it, and an unaccustomed feeling that he identified as humility, and recognized its value.

Nick Burkhardt was incredibly important to Sean Renard, not just because he was a Grimm, but because Sean trusted him. The young Grimm had a strong moral code, and even though Sean was wesen, and a Royal, and everything Nick had been taught to distrust, his junior detective had made up his own mind. He was loyal to his Captain.

In the battle that was still raging all around them, Sean had come to rely on his Nick.

It came as quite a shock when Renard realized he was calling Burkhardt, his Nick, even if it was only in his head. During the unfortunate disaster with Juliet and Adalind’s revenge, there was the shadow in the back of his mind which said he would rather be kissing Nick than Juliette.

When emotions had finally sorted themselves out after that, he was pleased that Nick could find it in his heart to at least partially forgive Renard his involvement.

Now he was going to tear all that away again. In the cause of saving Nick’s life.


	2. Freely Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renard gives in to save Nick's life, and finds that things are not quite as he imagined.

They adjourned to Sean’s apartment. Safe, secure and private, and when it was done, Sean could leave Nick in Rosalee and Monroe’s care knowing that they would protect the young Grimm and that no one unauthorized would be able to gain access to the apartment.

Sean could be somewhere else for a few days, or more.

Rosalee watched the Captain. Most would see an impressive, imposing man; had she not known who he was, she would still have assumed nobility in his bloodline. The Captain was composed, closed off, a very private individual, she could see the sadness in his eyes and felt for him.

::grimm::

Sean changed the sheets, not that would make a difference in what was going to happen, and he had to forcibly remind himself that this was the only way to save Nick, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Gently, he cradled the younger man in his arms, it just hurt so much, but the Grimm was worth it. A worthy young man, with a bright future, Sean was a bastard royal, the younger scion of a Royal house, if it came to that he would not be unduly missed and the protectorate had a Grimm. A brave new Grimm.

He eased the younger man into a comfortable position and laid his mouth over the bare shoulder, he took a breath and bit down, he could feel the bond begin to strengthen, losing his senses a little he caressed and bit and licked the bond mark, feeling Nick stir in his arms, lost in the sensations of the claim.

::grimm::

Nick could feel the bond, feel the strength flowing into him, the coldness that had spread through his body easing; it was Sean holding him, and the amazing part Sean was telling him that he, Captain Sean Renard, loved Nick Burkhardt without words, it flowed along the bond. Nick could feel it. It was amazing because Nick had been in love with his Captain for a while, but hadn’t known how to tell him.

Gathering his strength, Nick knew he had one shot at this, he could feel the Captain’s emotions building through the bond, Sean didn’t believe that Nick had feelings for him, and he wasn’t about to lose this opportunity to show the Captain how wrong he was.

He managed to turn himself to look into the face of his lover. “Sean.” He whispered his lover’s name, watched the look of guilt and relief and something else cross the Captain’s face. “I know, and I want this.”

The green eyes looked so hopeful, then they flickered closed, so Nick put his hand up to his lover’s face. “I want this.” 

He was still weak from the venom, and so very tired, but he slid his hand around Sean’s neck and pulled the larger man close. “I want this.” He pressed his lips to Sean’s.

Sean Renard had promised himself he wouldn’t take advantage, just do enough to complete the bond without hurting his Grimm. Nick’s very passionate kiss was overwhelming those good intentions.

His body knew what it wanted, and when Nick’s arms settled themselves tightly around Sean’s neck and pulled him down hard, Sean gave in.

::grimm::

Monroe stiffened, the sounds coming from the bedroom were unexpected and his brain moved to work it out. _Oh… OH!_

Rosalee looked up, Monroe was looking both embarrassed and a little shifty, her lips twitched a little. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

“They…uh…” Monroe made an inexplicable gesture with his hand.

“I know.” She said.

He looked at her, closely, “what did you do?”

Rosalee smiled. “I gave the Captain a little something to help him see.”

“Help him see what?” Monroe was nervous now.

Rosalee leaned over and patted Monroe’s hand. “To help the Captain see what has been obvious for some time now. Nick was in love with him, he was in love with Nick. I just helped things along a little.”

Monroe was trying to get his head around it. “A zauberbiest and a grimm?”

“They balance each other.” There was a hint of wistfulness to Rosalee’s expression, “they’re both alone, they need each other.” She put her hand on Monroe’s twitching fingers. “Portland needs them.”

She let it sink in for a moment, and then got to her feet. “I don’t think we need to be here anymore.”

Monroe flushed, and made another gesture towards the door, “Nick seems to be better.” Realised what he had said and winced. Rosalee grabbed his arm and steered him to the exit.

“We’ll come back later.” Rosalee opened the door.

Monroe shot through, “Much later.”

::grimm::

Sean arched his back at the force of his climax, Nick’s thighs were squeezing his ribs hard enough to hurt. The rush nearly wiped Sean out. He collapsed forward, managing to catch his weight on his forearms so he didn’t crush Nick.

Nick had other ideas, he yanked hard, hauling Sean down to him, taking the full weight of the regnant along his body. He put both hands to his bond mate’s face. “Show me.”

The green eyes were more gold than green now, the inner wesen just begging to be let out and Sean’s shields were crumbling. 

He closed his eyes and woged, waited for the axe to fall. Nick’s lips tracing the outline of Sean’s biest marks made the larger man shudder. Fingertips caressing the scars.

Something slid around his wrist and clicked closed. Startled Sean opened his eyes. “Now I know you can’t go anywhere.” Nick had handcuffed Sean’s wrist, and Sean watched in disbelief as the younger man snapped the other cuff closed around his own wrist.

He put his free hand up to caress Sean’s face again. “Mine.” He entwined the fingers of their cuffed hands together and tugged, “all mine.” The whisper was sleepier now, and Sean conceded that they both needed rest.

They settled, Nick easing back into Sean’s arms, their cuffed hands resting on Nick’s belly, Nick’s fingers firmly grasping Sean’s as though he were scared that Sean would simply disappear.

Cautiously Sean began to relax, process his feelings, he had no doubt of the sincerity of what Nick was telling him. He could feel it. And Nick Burkhardt was simply a very bad liar. Honesty radiated out of him, it was one of the qualities Sean prized most about his young detective.

Nick just lay back, he was tired, the whole claiming thing had taken more out of him because of the poison. He looked down at his bitten arm, the swelling was almost gone, and the puncture wounds were fading. Sean’s fingers entwined with his, Nick smiled, relaxing bonelessly into the larger man, his head resting against Sean’s shoulder and neck he could feel the steady beat of the man’s heart.

Safe, secure, loved… he drifted off to sleep.

Finally Sean allowed himself to really relax, accept the bond was freely given. He could feel the link growing in strength, his senses seemed enhanced by this thing. He held his mate in his arms, and for the first time he felt at peace.

He closed his eyes and allowed the rhythm of his Nick’s breathing to lull him to sleep.


End file.
